An unnamed Inu Yasha Story
by Shojogurl
Summary: Kagome's supposedly the reincarnation of Kikyo. What if there was more to the story? What if there was a way the Shikon jewel could be destroyed with a single action? What if Kagome is the one person who holds the key to saving the world? Or, it’s doom?
1. Prologue

Shojogurl: Okay people. I'm back! With a completely new story that, hopefully, will blow your socks off! (I don't mean that literally!) Enjoy! & pleez review!

**Disclaimer**: I **Do Not** own Inu Yasha, I do, however, own the first Graphic Novel of the series and the second move.

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story and I need help naming it. Pleez review and tell me your ideas. I'll pick five and then I'll let you vote!

Prologue

"Kagome! Are you going to go to the feudal era again?" Kagome's mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, mom!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome continued packing her backpack with necessities. It was a nice, warm, spring day outside and she didn't plan on wasting it. She had to be back by Monday so she was going to be sure to make the most out of the weekend. She finished her packing and went downstairs to say bye to her family. It had been three years since she met Inu Yasha so they had finally worked out a schedule. She would go to the Feudal Era every other weekend and on some breaks, and she'd go to school the rest of the time. She always told her friends she was working at a job that was out of town, but she wouldn't tell them where.

"Kagome, hurry up. I want to leave soon." Inu Yasha said impatiently.

"We have plenty of time. I want to go to the village and see how Kaede is doing." She said. Kaede had gotten sick a few months after Sango and Miroku had their son, Haruko. Sango was now pregnant with their second. Sango and Miroku, along with Kirara, lived in the demon slayer's village. When Naraku was defeated they had laid Kohaku to rest.

"While we're there we might as well check on the squirt." He said. "Squirt" being none other than Shippou. He decided to stay behind and help take care of Keade. In the two years that had passed, he had grown up quite a bit. He was now full grown and engaged to Souten, who had grown quite a bit since their first encounter.

"Okay. I think I'm ready. Oh! I was wondering. Inu Yasha? Have you heard anything about Kagura and your brother lately?"

"Tch. Why the fuck would I care?" He said hotly. Kagura and Kanna were turned human after the defeat of Naraku. Kagura then started following Sesshomaru around and eventually melted his cold exterior. Well, almost, anyway. He was still cold to everyone except Rin and Kagura.

"Do you know if Kouga's coming to visit?" She asked.

"No. He has three pups he has to take care of, remember?" Kouga had finally proposed to Ayame and the following summer had been blessed with three pups, Keiji, Akina, and Yokio. Kouga and Ayame took over after the elder died.

"Kagome! Don't forget your cousin's coming to visit on Monday!"

"I won't! Bye! See you Sunday night!" She yelled as they jumped into the well.

"Your cousin?" Inu Yasha asked.

"She's a little younger than I am. She's going to stay with us for a month, while her parents are on a business trip." She said as she climbed on his back. He jumped out and set her down. They began walking toward Kaede's village and were met by an orange fox demon.

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" He yelled.

"Hey Shippou!" Kagome said when they reached him. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Kaede is getting a little better, but not much. Souten and I are mating later on this spring and Myoga came for a visit yesterday. He should still be around here somewhere."

"I think I found him." Inu Yasha said as he slapped his neck. "Hi Myoga." He said, opening his palm.

"Hello, Master Inu Yasha." He said falling down to the ground. He popped back up and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. "So, how much more of the jewel do you need to collect?" He asked. Kagome held the necklace up and showed a mostly complete jewel.

"It looks like there are probably less than five more fragments." She told him. They chatted a little more on the way to the village.

Once they got there, Shippou took them to see Kaede. Kagome peeked in and saw her sleeping. "Let's not bother her right now. We'll come back through here on our way back." She said. Inu Yasha nodded. After saying their good-byes, they left in the direction of the nearest jewel shard.

It had been about two hours since they had left the village. Kagome was getting a little tired, and Inu Yasha could tell

"Kagome, why don't we stop for a bit? There's a stream just up ahead if you want some water." He told her. In the three years she had known him, Inu Yasha had always looked out for her. Especially during the fight against Naraku. They had barely won.

Flashback

"Kagome, watch out!" Inu Yasha screamed as he quickly picked her up and dodged the attack. "You okay?" She nodded.

"The jewel's in his throat." He nodded and positioned himself in front of Naraku.

"Kagome. Go hide." She followed his instructions and hid behind some rubble. Naraku saw the movement and attacked. "Kagome!" Inu Yasha screamed. The only thing he saw was Kagome's body lying still on the ground. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He turned his attention to Naraku. "You bastard."He lifted his sword and unleashed his final attack. The Kongousouha. The tetsaiga shot out diamonds and one hit the jewel. The rest seared Naraku's body into shreds. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome's seemingly lifeless body. Miroku kept looking at his hand and Sango rushed to Kohaku. Kouga and Ayame had been hit pretty hard and were knocked out. Sesshomaru had been hurt badly and was being tended to by Rin.

Inu Yasha cradled Kagome. Shippou was by Kirara, who, having been hit by poison gas, was barely breathing. Inu Yasha traced a claw, gently, against her pale skin.

"Kagome." He said quietly; then hugged her tight. His ears perked up at hearing a faint sound. He leaned in closer as he found the sound emitting from Kagome's chest. It was her heartbeat. She was alive!

End Flashback

Kagome and Inu Yasha reached the stream and Kagome filled up their water bottles. She splashed water on her face and rested by the stream. Inu Yasha jumped up to a tree branch and waited until Kagome was ready. He had learned how to avoid being "sat." since he had met her. Over the years the jewel had gotten harder and harder to track because they had less and less to track down. While Inu Yasha was busy with his musings Kagome was busy with hers. But neither noticed the aura that surrounded them. Or the being watching them.

A castle in the Northern lands

"Hm." Said a deep voice.

"What is it, My Lord?" Asked a servant girl. She was wearing skimpy clothes which consisted of a top that barely covered her D-sized bust and a skirt that left almost nothing to the imagination. Her black hair flowed to her ankles and her coal black eyes stared intently at her master. She sat with his head on her lap and held a bowl of grapes that she fed him. He was looking at a crystal which showed a picture of a human girl and an Inu Hanyou.

"That girl looks strangely familiar…Oh well, maybe I've just seen someone that looked like her." He said. He was a handsome man, no doubt about that. He had long, strait, black hair and dark black eyes. His face was heart-shaped with a pointed chin and pale, snow white skin. His nose was sloped to a point and his lips, the shade of blood. His body was well-toned and muscular, with broad shoulders and strong arms. His legs were strong. His whole physique was the epitome of perfection.

"Hmpf." She snorted.

"Don't be that way, Aki. You know you interest me much more than some child." He said grinning again. She put was about to put a grape in his mouth, but he stopped her. He took the grape from her and threw it across the room. He took her bowl and set it beside her. He leaned over her and pushed her onto her back and began to kiss her.

"Akuma!" She screamed in surprise. Suddenly, another slave girl slammed the doors open.

"Master Akuma!" She screamed. This girl was a bit bigger than the other in size but, was just as beautiful. Her clothes left nothing to the imagination, as did the previous girl's.

"Oh, hello, Oni. Don't worry! I'll kiss you too if you like!" He smiled mischievously as she laid beside him.

Back with Inu Yasha and Kagome

After their rest by the stream, they had traveled about five more miles and then set up camp. That morning a demon had come after them, but it was still very weak and was defeated easily. They began walking a little further to the North. That afternoon Kagome looked up and saw a castle above the trees.

"Inu Yasha, look! It's a castle. Maybe the Lord has a place we could stay." She said.

"I'm not too sure, Kagome. It doesn't look like a normal castle. It has a weird aura around it."

"It looks fine to me. Let's go see." She said and began pulling him along.

At the castle

Akuma lay in between the two women. Both were asleep. There was a third girl who was seventeen, but she had been a priestess and had died in the war. She had been his prize. The one he treasured most. He even went as far as to say he had loved this woman. The only woman out of the countless to ever be impregnated with his child. But, sadly, the child died with its mother. He smiled at the memory of his love. Long dark brown hair, earth-brown eyes, and rich pink lips. He remembered those lips well… The lips he kissed. He remembered her as if it had been yesterday. These women would never replace the one he had lost. And they would never receive the gift he had bestowed upon her. The women that lay beside him were nothing but whores. She had been _his_ treasure. _He _had been the one to seduce her. He had been the one to give her, her first kiss. He had been the one who knew her whole being. She had been the only woman who he had enjoyed body, mind, and spirit. The girls lying beside him were nothing more that slaves. Nothing more.

He sat up in his bed and looked at his crystal. It showed a picture of the girl and Hanyou from the night before. He looked closer at the girl. She looked identical to… But it couldn't be…There were a few differences, but for the most part she looked identical to…

"Midoriko."

Okay everyone. I hope I have you hooked now. I think I'm satisfied by this chapter. For those of you who don't know, the Kongousouha is an attack in which Inu Yasha's sword becomes covered in a coating of diamonds and then proceeds to fire diamonds at the enemy. When he was battling Hisenki, he chose to save his friends rather than strengthen the tetsaiga. Hisenki then gave him the power of the diamond shards.

I found all this out at:

www(dot)ear-tweak(dot)com(slash)iymanga(slash)mgattacks(dot)htm


	2. Chapter 1

Shojogurl: I went on an un-announced hiatus and the funny thing is, when I came back, I could have SWORN I had more than just one chapter. So I got a review today (review responses are at the end of this chapter) right after I finished the fourth chapter and I went back to update and found out that I only posted the first chapter. I'm such a ditz and I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'll make it up to you by posting the last few chapters I've finished.

**Disclaimer**: I **Do Not** own Inu Yasha. I do own Akuma & the two whores in the last chapter.

**Author's Note**: These are the edited versions of this story. If you want the UNEDITED chapters leave a review with your e-mail address. Pleez review!

Chapter 1

Kagome woke up to sense a jewel shard coming at them fast. She shot up out of her sleeping bag and looked around.

"Inu Yasha!" She yelled. He heard her and came running from a near-by stream.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's a jewel shard coming strait for us!" She said as she struggled to get out of the sleeping bag. When she finally got out someone snatched her up.

"Hello there." A deep voice said a sly grin upon his face. Kagome looked at him. He wore a kimono similar to that of Sesshomaru's except in black and red. He didn't have any armor. The silk of his kimono brushed against Kagome's skin and made a tingling sensation run down her spine.

"Let go of her!" Inu Yasha screamed up at the man who was standing on a tree limb.

"Why should I? She's my Bitch. I'll do whatever I please with her." He shouted to the Inu Youkai. Inu Yasha growled at the man and unsheathed Tetsaiga.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you hit me, you'll hit this beauty also." He told him. Inu Yasha sheathed his sword. "Good boy. Now, stay here. I will return her when I want to." He said and ran off to his castle. Kagome felt the wind rush past her face. She was mesmerized by the graceful man before her.

"What are you going to do with me?" She whispered softly.

"I will make you mine." He said sexily as he leaned down to her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her ear. He stopped abruptly by a castle.

"Where are we?" She asked again.

"My castle." He said simply as he carried her into the castle. "Close your eyes. We will have a long night tonight." He said as he gently closed her eyes.

"Akuma sire! You are back!" Aki squealed cheerfully, until she saw the girl he was carrying in his arms. "What is _she_ doing here?" Oni asked appalled that Akuma would bring a _human_ into the castle.

"You both will leave me tonight." He told them. He walked to his chambers and laid the girl on his bed. He walked to the closet which held a few…_revealing_ kimono's. He picked one and laid it on a chair by the bed. He then picked her up once more and took her into the bathroom to wash her. He ripped her strange clothes off and set her in the bath. He washed her legs and made his way upwards toward her head being tempted more than once to take her then and there. He ignored the temptation and scrubbed her clean of all dirt and grime that had collected on her skin. Akuma washed her hair, careful to not get any on her eyes so as not to wash the sleeping powder off of them. When he was done, he dried her and laid her on his bed again. He then dressed her in the kimono and let her sleep until the powder wore off.

With Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha tried to find Kagome's or the strange demon's scent. He had no such luck. He kept looking and found one of Kagome's…What did she call them? Eer-in-gas. (earrings)

He found another one about a mile away and knew he was on the right path.

At the Castle

Akuma walked back to his room. The powder should have worn off by then. It was almost night time. And he was looking forward to having his way with her.

(With Kagome)

Kagome woke to see it was already night time. She looked around and saw she was in a very comfortable king-sized bed. The sheets were made of silk and the bed was surrounded by a canopy of black silk. She felt naked and looked down to discover herself in a kimono. It wasn't a normal kimono. It was very short. About as short as her school uniform. The sleeves were normal length but it was tied in a low manner. The sash was the only real protection against it coming open. She heard a door open and buried herself under the covers so as not to be seen.

"My dear, why are you trying to hide from me?" Akuma said as he pulled bask the black canopy. He smiled and pulled the sheets from her. Kagome gasped and backed against the headboard.

"Who are you?" She asked frantically.

"You've forgotten me already, have you? We'll have to fix that." He said reaching out to her. Akuma grabbed her shoulder and pressed her closer to the headboard. He pulled at the sash and the kimono flew open. Kagome whimpered as he slipped it off her shoulder. She felt cold air hit her whole body. He threw the silk cloth off of her body. Kagome covered herself and pushed him away, her miko powers erupting from her hand. Akuma fell back on the bed.

He looked at his soon-to-be possession. Her lower body was covered by the silk sheets and her upper body, she covered herself. He grinned and yanked the covers off of her. She winced as the cold air hit her legs. He approached her, as if a tiger, approaching his prey. He leaned over her and pushed her gently to the bed. He would have his way with her, despite her wishes. He held her wrists against a pillow while he lustfully examined her body. She looked exactly like _she_ did on their honeymoon. He was about to take her. But, something about the look in her eyes…He couldn't take her. He never had a problem before. Why was she any different?

With Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha stood outside a castle, Kagome's scent entered his nose. He ran into the castle, following her scent. She was close, he knew it.

With Kagome

He backed up against the bed post. He frowned in frustration. Kagome backed up against the headboard, pulling the pillow in front of her.

"Damn it!" He cursed. Kagome was scared of the man in front of her. "Why can't I do it!" He screamed. He grabbed her arm and threw the pillow on the floor. "WHY!" He screamed. He wanted to run his hands over her soft skin. He wanted _her_. Body, mind, and spirit. Just like he had her so long ago. He wanted her to feel just like she had felt when he had her, and she had him.

"DAMN IT!" He screamed and threw her to the floor.

"A-" Kagome gasped when she landed on the floor. He jumped on top of her, his lustful gaze never leaving her body.

"WHY CAN'T I TAKE YOU!" He screamed. She whimpered. He pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She quivered. "Tell me. Are you scared of me? My beauty." She didn't answer.

"ANSWER ME!" He screamed. She shook. "You are, aren't you?" He whispered in her ear. He breathed in her scent. Her scent was even the same. "Midoriko." He breathed out. Kagome's eyes widened.

With Inu Yasha

Inu Yasha ran through the castle, finally picking up Kagome's scent. He ran up some stairs and saw two demons before him. They were fox demons.

"Outta my way!" Inu Yasha screamed.

"Sorry puppy dog, but our master doesn't want to be disturbed." The one with orange hair said.

"I don't give a damn what he's wants. Move outta my way or I'll kill ya." Inu Yasha said, raising the tetsaiga. The girls didn't move. Inu Yasha raised his sword.

"Sir, we will let you past, but, do not tell our master of our disobedience, for he would surly kill us both." The red head said. Inu Yasha was surprised at this response, but he agreed. They let him past and he continued looking for Kagome.

With Kagome & Akuma

Kagome watched him as he played with her hair. He twisted it around his finger and then let it go. He looked into her eyes.

"You look identical to my love, do you know that? Her name was Midoriko. She died in battle. A long time ago…But I can still picture her beautiful face." He whispered softly. "She was my first, and the only to obtain my seed. She was pregnant with my child when she died. The child died to. When I created the shrine to her, I made a small one for the child. We only picked a girl's name; she didn't have time to pick a boy's."

"What was the name?" Kagome whispered softly. He looked at her with a small amount of surprise on his face.

"Your voices even sound similar. The name was Kagome. I had always found that name beautiful. Do you want to know the whole story?" She nodded.

Flashback

It was a beautiful spring morning at the Northern Castle. Flowers bloomed and butterflies flew through the air. Akuma, who had recently turned fifteen, was sitting outside by the lake. He saw a woman come out of the castle dressed in priestess robes. She looked to be about thirteen. She was beautiful none the less. She noticed him and began walking towards where he was sitting.

"Are you the Lord's son?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

"So you are! You are Akuma! Do you not remember me? The Lady Midoriko?" She asked

"Ah! Midoriko-sama! You have changed greatly since our last meeting."

"Aye. Ten years worth of change." She said smiling. "My Father came to talk of our marriage."

"Ah yes. Can you not wait, or do you wish to be free from the bounds of marriage for a little while longer?"

"I am not sure as of yet. I am thirteen, if I wait much longer, you will not wish to marry me." She said.

"I would. I will wait for you if you wish." He said standing. He grasped her delicate hands in his and looked in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You would?" He nodded. "In that case, you deserve to have me sooner. I planned to possibly wait until I was sixteen, but I think we shall marry when I turn fourteen."

"Are you sure? That is only later this spring? Are you sure you wish it so soon?" She smiled.

"Yes."

About two months later 

Akuma watched his future wife walk down the aisle in her long white robes. She had on make-up and her hair was tied lower than it normally was. He smiled and she smiled back. The ceremony seemed to go on forever, but it finally ended. He led his new wife back down the aisle and led her to their chambers so they could get ready for the banquet that night.

"You were perfect." He said as she helped him re-dress for the banquet.

"As were you, my husband." He smiled.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled back at him. When they were done, they went to the banquet hall. They stood before the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands, to be blessed. Other than the blessing, nothing much else happened at the banquet.

About two years later 

"My Lord! More demons are coming from the East!" Said the Lady of the Northern Lands.

"You there!" The Lord said, pointing to a servant. "Go get my son! Akuma." He said. The servant rushed off.

With Akuma & Midoriko

"What should we name it if it is a girl?" Midoriko Asked.

"I think Kagome is a beautiful name. And no doubt she will be beautiful. As beautiful as her mother." Akuma said. Midoriko was pregnant with their first child. She was only about a month or so along.

"Lord Akuma! Demons are coming from the East!"

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"My Lord! Please let me help! I still have my Miko powers! I could help!"

"No! It is too dangerous! You or our child could be killed. I won't let you." He told her.

"But-"

"No buts! I won't have it."

"Akuma. I can help! Please?"

"No! I won't have you putting our child or yourself in danger."

"Akuma. Please. I'll be alright, just let me fight. I will protect our child. I'll be okay. And when I come back, I will rest." She said and smiled.

"Alright. But if anything happens you are to come back immediately." He said. She smiled and nodded at her husband.

End Flashback

"That was the last time I ever saw her. She died in battle. She sent out her soul into the Shikon no Tama. My servants retrieved it. And told me what happened."

Flashback

"He's been like this for months." The Lady of the Northern lands whispered.

"He's been driven insane by the loss of his love, and his unborn child. He will never go back to the way he was before." The Lord whispered.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing, my dear. Only time can heal his wounds. It may take a while. But they will heal eventually."

End Flashback

"My father continued to watch me grow more insane by the day." He said. His head was now resting on Kagome's lap. He stared into her eyes.

"Why does this feeling torture me so? Why do you look like her so much?" He said, placing his hand on her cheek. He continued with his story.

"Soon, demons started attacking the castle. A group of demon exterminators came and destroyed many demons. In payment, my father let them have the jewel. My only reminder of her. They then gave it to a priestess. When she died, she had it burned with her body. When she passed away, I felt my world crumbling. The only one I lived for wasn't there anymore. I think the only reason I still wake, is to maybe find it was a dream, and see her running back into the castle. Calling out my name. And being able to feel her skin, and her warmth." Kagome noticed tears in his eyes. 'What a sad story.' Kagome thought. Midoriko died and left the only man she cared for alone in the world. Suddenly, Kagome didn't see the insane man, she saw a lost and lonely little boy, who needed help. Kagome saw him get up. He went to a dresser and picked out some robes.

"Cloth yourself with your strange garments. He will be here soon." Kagome wasn't sure what he was talking about, until certain someone slammed open the door.

Shojogurl: Here are the review responses:

lady KCassandra: I'm glad you like it and I hope you liked this chapter and the next few chapters as well. Keep readin'!

Inuyashakagomefan305: The funny thing is, I finished this chapter just before I got you're review! I hope you enjoy it!

Again guys, I'm SO sorry for leavin' ya hangin'. If I had remembered I only posted one chapter, you definitely would've been farther along in the story. Gomen nasai! ('I'm very sorry' in Japanese.)

See ya next chappie!

Thanx!

-Shojogurl


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"What the hell have you done to Kagome?" Inu Yasha screamed at Akuma.

"Kagome? Wait, your name is Kagome?" Akuma turned his attention to the girl sitting on the floor. She nodded. "Kagome. You wear the name of my dead child. And you didn't tell me. You have the name I was to name my child! You deceived me." Akuma stood and turned his back. "Go! Before I change my mind." He said. Kagome felt paralyzed. She couldn't feel her legs. She couldn't muster the strength to get off of the floor. Inu Yasha took his chance and grabbed Kagome along with her clothes. They took off out of the castle to the nearest spring he could find.

"Kagome. You deceitful wench! ARGH!" He screamed as he threw the dresser against the wall. "WHY? I COULD HAVE LOVED YOU! But no! You deceived me. And now you will pay dearly." He said as he looked in his crystal. "Yes, my sweet. You will be mine. You will pay the ultimate price for your deception. I could have made you my wife, but you chose to betray me, and now you must pay. YOU MUST PAY!" He screamed. Aki walked into the room.

"Master, you still have me." She said. He turned to her.

"I said I would have her. AND I WILL HAVE HER!" He screamed. He slammed her against the wall, and held her by the neck. "Are you scared, my dear Aki? Well you should be." He began twisting her neck as she coughed and gagged.

"Master! Please? I-I …love…you." She said as he let her lifeless body drop to the floor.

"You were starting to annoy me with your constant pleas. Bitch." He said and left the castle, looking for a virgin girl he could seduce. Of course he knew someone had been watching him. Oni Had stood outside of the room, peering in. She had witnessed everything. Oni remembered the first time he had killed one of his servants. It was exactly 559 years ago. The Mistress Midoriko died 560 years ago, but one the one-year anniversary, one of his toys wanted sex, but Akuma wanted to respect his deceased wife's death date. The servant didn't listen, so Akuma killed her. Oni knew about the Kagome, Akuma had brought. Oni remembered the night Kagome had been born. She was there. It was 560 years ago, on this side. But, on the other side, it was only eighteen.

With Kagome and Inu Yasha

"Kagome, are you okay? He didn't do anything did he?" Inu Yasha asked her as he placed her in the hot spring water.

"I'm okay." She said, sinking deeper into the warm water.

"I'm going to keep watch." He said, about to walk away.

"No! Don't leave me alone, Inu Yasha!" Kagome grabbed his pant leg. He looked down at her. She was practically begging him to stay. He sat down by the edge of the hot spring. "Inu Yasha. I was so scared!" she said and wrapped her arms around him. She began crying into his chest and speaking incoherently. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her shivering body to him. He smelled her scent. The scent that drove him mad. He'd known for a long time how he felt about Kagome. Ever since she almost died in the final battle against Naraku. He had never been able to tell her because he'd been afraid. Afraid that she might reject him, and then he'd be alone.

"Kagome. I know. I was scared too. Scared that he hurt you. Scared you were dead." Inu Yasha held her tighter. Kagome's tears went through Inu Yasha's fire rat coat and hoari, soaking his skin.

"Inu Yasha." Kagome looked up at him, tears still running down her face.

"Shh. You're safe now. That's all that matters." She stared into his golden eyes. Inu Yasha pulled her so that she sat on his lap. She cuddled into him and slowly fell asleep. When Inu Yasha was sure of it, he took off his coat and laid her on the ground. He covered her still naked body with his coat and stripped fully. He slid into the spring and soaked. Kagome was close enough he could see her, but far enough away so she would have some privacy. Inu Yasha thought about the situation. The demon kidnapped Kagome, almost raped her, and then got angry because of her name. What kind of psycho was this guy?

With Akuma

Akuma ran to the nearest village. He would find a girl if it was the last thing he did. But his mind kept wondering. '560 years. Has it really been that long my love?' Akuma stopped. He then started running south to the Demon Slayers village. And to where his wife was.

In Kagome's dream

Kagome was watching a war unfold in Feudal Japan. The castle of the Northern Lands stood tall and proud as the sun set. The Demons retreated for the night. For the time being, the castle stood. Kagome walked along the perimeter of the castle walls. She noticed a young woman sneak out from a passage in the castle wall. She had two servant girls with her. One was a young girl, about thirteen. The other was a little older than Kagome. She looked about twenty. The three women ran to a meadow south of the Castle. Kagome followed. It seemed to be about a day and a half until the three reached their destination. Kagome gasped. They stood by the Bone Eater's Well.

With Akuma

Akuma ran to his wife's grave. He had heard a few years back how the demon slayer village had been destroyed. He wasn't worried about going there. If there were no demon slayers, no one would slay him. He was a demon after all. He found the cave easily and slipped inside. He walked strait in and saw the stone form of his deceased wife, and the demons that had killed her. He stared at the statue.

"My love. Why did you have to leave me? Why did you leave me alone? You promised you would keep our child safe. But you lied. You lied to me!" His legs gave out and he fell to the floor, a sobbing mess. "Why? Why did I let you go? I should have stuck to my intuition."

"Mister? What da matah?" A little boy asked, no older than three.

"Haruko? Didn't I tell you not to come in here by yourself? You had your mommy and daddy worried along with me and- Who are you?" A boy asked. He was about seventeen and had short black hair.

"I am Akuma. I didn't think anyone lived in the demon slayer village. I heard it was destroyed a few years ago." Akuma told him.

"Oh. I'm Kushimi, and this is Haruko. A monk by the name of Miroku, the last demon slayer of the village, Sango, Haruko, and me live there. Would you like to stay the night? You must have traveled far, since there are no villages for miles." He said. The boy was right. It had taken him most of the night to get there, it would take the rest of the night to get back.

"If you don't mind taking in a guest, I shall stay, but if there aren't any sleeping quarters for me, I shall leave." Akuma told the boy.

"I'll take you back to the village. Follow me." He said, picking up Haruko, then leading the way to the village.

In Kagome's Dream

Kagome watched all three women pass through the well. Kagome followed. The women walked to the back door of Kagome's home. Kagome quietly, still following. They laid one woman, who appeared to be pregnant, on a bed. They spread the woman's legs and Kagome watched her give birth to a girl.

Kagome woke with a start to see the feudal woods surrounding her. She looked around, but couldn't find Inu Yasha. She began to get scared.

"Inu Yasha!" She yelled.

"Shh, Kagome! I'm right here." He said. Kagome turned around to see Inu Yasha's upper half sticking out of the hot spring.

"Inu Yasha!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't do that! You scared me." She said looking strait in his eyes. It was taking every ounce of self-control Inu Yasha had, not to kiss her. Her scent was driving him insane. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair, so as to distract himself from his instincts. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Kagome." He let out with a small growl. His attempts weren't working too well, to say the least.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"You smell…so nice." He told her.

"Inu Yasha?" She asked pulling away from him slightly. She looked into his eyes and was startled to see a strange look on his face. His eyes were serious and had a look of passion in them.

"Kagome? I have to know something. It's been driving me crazy. What do you think of me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you feel towards me?" He asked. 'Please say you love me.' Inu Yasha silently prayed.

"I- It's complicated Inu-"

"No! It's not. I want to know. Honestly." Kagome sat for a while thinking, Unsure what to say. "Do you love me?"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Do you love me?" She thought a minute, but Inu Yasha couldn't wait any longer. "Damn it Kagome!" He said as he forced his lips on hers. He pushed her onto her back and rested on top of her, then kissed her again. One of her legs was bent, her knee sticking up in the air, and the other was flat on the ground.

"Please. I need an answer." He crawled up so that their faces were even. "I love you, Kagome." He said it. He finally said it. It felt as if a weight had been taken off of his shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened, but then she smiled.

"I love you too Inu Yasha." He picked her up.

"Inu Yasha? What are you doing?"

"We're taking a bath…Together." He said and set her in the water. Her pushed her against a rock gently and started to kiss her. He hugged her waist to him, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Inu Yasha pressed his tongue lightly against her lips and she opened her mouth, complying to his demands. Kagome felt Inu Yasha's lips nibble on her bottom one. She let out a small moan.

"Mmm. Inu Yasha." He nipped at her ear in response.

"Oh…God." She gasped. He pulled her closer. He nipped at her ear again and let out a small, playful growl. Kagome, out of instinct, reached up and played with his ears. He let out another small growl. She giggled and played with them some more. Inu Yasha growled again and looked at her.

"Oh…I see." Kagome said.

"See what?" He asked.

"That turns you on doesn't it?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side in a huffy manner and replied simply to her question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." She said. Kagome got as close as she could to him and then played with his ears. A growl of pleasure escaped his chest and Kagome got closer, if at all possible.

"It does turn you on." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Well what turns you on?" He asked.

"You'll just have to find out." She said as she pulled away from him a little.

"You won't escape so easily." He said smiling. He chased after her a little, until they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inu Yasha stood protectively in front of her. A woman came out from behind a tree.

"You're that demon from that Bastard's castle!" Inu Yasha said accusingly. She smiled smugly.

"You remember me! Maybe you're not as stupid as I originally thought." She muttered.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Lady Kagome? Do you not remember me? I am one of the women who helped birth you." She stated. Kagome, and Inu Yasha, were both in a state of confusion.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Miroku stood just outside the protective walls of the demon slayer village. He was waiting for Kushimi and his son to return. He did not expect a visitor to come with them though.

"Good evening, Sir. How may I be of assistance?" Miroku asked.

"I would appreciate a place to stay for the night so that I may continue on my journey in the morning."

"Of course, good sir. We have a spare room that you may use for your lodgings." Miroku told him. "May first I ask the name of the man who is staying at my home?"

"My name is Akuma. I have traveled far to get here." He told the monk.

"Akuma, is it?" Miroku mused. "Boys, I want you to go find Sango. I need to speak with her." The boys left to go find the retired demon slayer and Miroku turned back to his guest. "Please follow me this way." Miroku told him, a smile plastered on his face.

With Kagome and Inu Yasha

"What are you talking about? I was born in a hospital." Kagome stated.

"You mean she didn't tell you? Kyoko didn't tell you, you weren't really her child?" She asked. Kagome gasped.

"That-that's not true!" Kagome yelled.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." She said softly. "Maybe you should ask her about it. I mean, she never told you about your father, did she?" The demon said smartly.

"How would you know?" Kagome yelled again.

"Hm." She mused. "I guess you don't recognize me in this form…Maybe this will jog your memory." She said and then transformed into a woman with dark brown hair, held back in a high pony-tail. Kagome gasped.

"A-Aunt Aiko? What are you; I mean what's going on?"

With Miroku and Akuma

"My Lord, May I ask what your business is traveling here?" Miroku asked as the men entered the room.

"I am here paying respect to my deceased wife's grave." Akuma told the monk.

"I see. What is her name, might I ask?" Miroku continued his questioning.

"Midoriko." Akuma said hesitantly.

"Priestess Midoriko? But…she's been dead for over 550 years?" Miroku was shocked at this turn of events.

"560, to be precise." Akuma corrected him.

"You wouldn't happen to be a demon, would you?"

"I'm half-demon, actually. Coincidentally, the anniversary of her death is my human night." Akuma told him. For some reason, Akuma trusted this mortal. Miroku mused what he had learned as Sango walked through the door.

"Miroku, the boys said that you wanted to see me?" Sango asked.

"Yes. We have a guest. He claims to be the husband of the deceased Midoriko." Sango's eyes widened at the words coming out of her husband's mouth.

"Yes. I am the Lord of the Northern lands. Midoriko was my wife, many years ago." Akuma explained.

"But I thought the castle of the northern lands was abandoned." Sango said.

"Appearances are deceiving. My staff makes it look abandoned, but it is quite lively during the night." He stated with a grin. Miroku smiled at the Lord and Sango blushed a slight pink.

"Well, good Lord, You may rest here for tonight. We do not have much, but we offer our home to you." Miroku told him as he stood and walked to his wife.

"Thank you, kind monk. I appreciate your hospitality." Akuma said as they left.

With Kagome and Inu Yasha

"I told your mother you should've stayed on this side of the well." The demon stated.

"What do you mean? What's going on!" Kagome screamed. The demon smirked.

"You've been deceived, Kagome. You're from this side of the Bone-eater's well. This is where your father lives, where your mother's grave lies." She told Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, letting out a small sob.

"All will be revealed in time, Kagome." The demon said as she walked back into the woods. Kagome continued to sob.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go back to the well." Inu Yasha said, picking her up. She clung to him as they made their way to kagome's home.

With Miroku and Sango

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let him stay?" Sango asked her husband.

"I'm not sure. But, I think it's best to have him here, then trespassing on Midoriko-sama's burial site." He told her.

"But, Miroku, the barrier hasn't been tampered with. How could he get in unless Midoriko let him in?" Sango asked.

"That's what troubles me. He says he is the Lord of the Northern Lands, but they have been vacant for 550 years. No one has used that castle since the mass murder."

"Mass murder?" A voice interrupted from behind.

"Kushimi, were you eavesdropping?" Sango asked.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I was curious as to who this man was. He seamed familiar."

"Do you remember him from your past?" Miroku asked the boy. He shook his head.

"No. But there is a strange aura about him, is there not?" Miroku nodded.

"Not quite demon, but not quite human, either." Miroku said.

With Inu Yasha and Kagome

It was almost morning when Inu Yasha and Kagome reached Keade's village. Kagome and Inu Yasha reached the hut that housed Keade, Shippou and Souten. Shippou heard the two outside and opened the flap to let them in. Kagome sat down on the floor and Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Shippou, Keade woke up." Souten said walking into the room from behind a wall. "Oh. Hello Kagome, Inu Yasha. How are you?" Souten asked cheerfully.

"Could be better." Kagome said hoarsely.

"What has happened, child?" Keade said, slowly making her way into the room.

"Lady Keade! Please don't overexert yourself!" Souten said worriedly.

"I will be fine, child. Right now, I worry about Kagome." She said.

"I'll be fine, Keade. I want you to rest." Kagome told her.

"I will rest, but you must tell me what has happened." Keade sat down and Kagome told the story.

Shojogurl: I got a review! So here's the response:

See ya next chappie!

-Shojogurl


End file.
